


Here (Where She Died)

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU as all hell.Jackson finds herself with her Leeg sisters.Fluffy mcFlufferson





	Here (Where She Died)

Jackson, who never gave anyone her full name, had been silent when she returned to the square years after fighting to gain the Capitol. She had been sure the girls, her friends, her sometimes lovers, had died, and now she knew. The square was silent, her eyes closing at the closeness of others, her shivers not quietened by how she felt. 

She wished, sometimes, that she had died with them. At least then she wouldn’t be alone. Tears came, as they so often did now, and she found it impossible to open her eyes, the pain was too much. Slowly she sank to her knees, not noticing the square emptying, not seeing or hearing the girls approaching. 

The knife was small, easy to use and yet her hands shook. She was stopped only by light hands, cursing under her breath as she let them take the knife, her eyes flickering open at the next words. 

“Not tonight darling…”

“Not for us.”

She had looked up then, her eyes full of questions, then tears, happy this time. The girls, her Leeg sisters, had come to her. The knife clattered to the ground, thrown by one of the girls, her tears dried by soft kisses as the girls helped her up, her voice rough when she spoke. 

“How?”

“Med-evac.”

“But the guns…”

“Set to auto-shoot.”

“And you… you really…”

“Yes.”

The girls had lead her away then, dragging an old body from under rubble that had yet to be cleared, dressing it as Jackson, dragging the knife gently over Jackson’s hand, squeezing a few drops of fresh blood onto the corpse, just enough to convince people it had been her body that would be found. 

Nobody would know that she lived, they lived, secreted away underground, using old, now abandoned tunnels, content to live off gifts from friends. Jackson slept for the first time since the wars that night, the warmth of the girls, her girls, warming and calming her even when she woke from nightmares, Leeg 2 smiling and curling an arm over her, pulling Leeg 1 closer and whispering a sweeter. 

“Relax, Thalie, we have you now.”

She had wanted to question the girls, ask how they had found her name, but she chose not to, curling close that night, letting sleep sooth her for once. She would later learn her girls proper names. Rebec and Lexan, but she never really thought to use the names unless she was needed to comfort them. The girls had always been her Leeg sisters, and they seemed quite content to let her call them ‘Leeg’. She would find later, much later, that she was protected by more than just her girls and Katniss. 

The government had arranged, after everything, to let those who could not face life as known victims and victors hide. They had all agreed that using remains was allowed, as long as it was plausible they could have died. 

She no longer questioned it, finding it easier to ignore it all and fall into bed with her girls, letting the comfort and love they provided quiet her, sooth her, and ease all pains.


End file.
